1. Field
Some embodiments relate to compounds for use in porous films, such as porous films for use in devices, such as light-emitting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLED) may be useful for incorporating into energy-efficient lighting equipment or devices. Unfortunately, the efficiency of OLEDs may be limited by both any inherent inefficiency in producing emitted light, and in the ability of emitted light to escape the device to provide lighting. The inability of emitted light to escape the device may also be referred to as trapping. Because of trapping, the efficiency of a device may be reduced to about 10-30% of the emissive efficiency. Light extraction may reduce trapping and thus substantially improve efficiency.